


Tylko dla ciebie świecą gwiazdy

by RoxsanLokidottir



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dzikie Polowanie>Szadołhunterzy, Kieran - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxsanLokidottir/pseuds/RoxsanLokidottir
Summary: Krótki Kierark, bo czemu nie.
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran





	Tylko dla ciebie świecą gwiazdy

Kłamstwo powtórzone tysiąc razy staje się prawdą.   
\- Jestem Nocnym Łowcą. Jestem Nocnym Łowcą. Jestem Nocnym Łowcą... - szeptał Mark w ciemność, którą rozświetlały jedynie gwiazdy. - Jestem Nocnym Łowcą! - krzyknął jakby chciał żeby usłyszał go cały świat. Wszyscy myśliwi z Dzikiego Polowania. Wszyscy muszą go usłyszeć. - Jestem Nocnym Łowcą!!! - rozejrzał się i ciemność nagle zdała się przerażająca. Był sam spowity mrokiem. Mrok był w nim i w okół niego. Nie umiał tu żyć. Nie potrafił. Dusił się w salach Instytutu. Nie mógł wytrzymać w ciasnych pokojach. Tęsknił za niebem. Tęsknił za hukiem wiatru. Tęsknił za wolnością... Za szalonym pędem na swoim wierzchowcu. Przed siebie , donikąd, bez zasad, bez zobowiązań, bez wytchnienia. - Jestem Nocnym Łowcą!!! - czy świat o tym nie wiedział? Czy ktokolwiek miał wątpliwości? Miał je Mark Blackthorn. Bo skoro kłamstwo powtórzone tysiąc razy staje się prawdą to Mark wierzył iż kiedy powtórzy to zdanie ostatni - tysięczny raz to stanie się taki jakim wszyscy chcą aby był. Miał być odpowiedzialnym starszym bratem, miał być idealnym Nefilim przestrzegającym prawa i zwyczajów. Miał opiekować się rodzeństwem. Pomagać w instytucie. On który jeszcze tak niedawno pędził po niebie. On który niedawno był tak bliski gwiazd. On który jeszcze niedawno był wolny. - Jestem Nocnym Łowcą. - szepnął Mark Blackthorn. Nie mógł znieść już ciszy. Nie mógł znieść bezkresu oceanu. Wstał gwałtownie. Twarz miał bladą. Był wycieńczony. Chyba ktoś zwrócił rano na to uwagę, ale szybko zapomnieli pochłonięci codziennymi zajęciami. Mark skierował się w stronę Instytutu. Nie dbał już o nic. nie umiał. Wiedział, że nie zniesie rozczarowania w oczach Juliana, ani smutku malującego się na twarzy Emmy. Wiedział, że przeprosiny nic nie zmienią. Oni pragnęli ideału. Mark nim nie był. Wczoraj jeszcze pędził po nieboskłonie, a dziś kazali mu chodzić po ziemi. Wszedł do środka i napotkał na lustro. Wzdrygnął się. Oczy nie kłamią. Odwrócił się szybko i pobiegł do pokoju. Czemu tu przyszedł? Nic mu niepotrzebne. Nie chciał tych rzeczy. Zaczął iść do wyjścia.  
-Mark? - blondyn zatrzymał się słysząc głos Juliana. Zamknął oczy.  
\- Bracie. - szepnął.   
\- Co się dzieje? Wychodzisz? - Mark odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Jules wzdrygnął się. Oczy mówią prawdę. - Odchodzisz. - blondyn spóźnił głowę. - Nie. Nie. Nie tak miało być. Mark. Powiedziałeś.   
\- Nie mogę. Nie potrafię. Od trzech tygodni krzyczę w niebo słowa, które nie mają sensu, którymi nie przekonam nawet świata, a co dopiero siebie. Jestem tu z wami, ale samotny jak nigdy dotąd. Kocham was, nie tego się po mnie spodziewałeś. Spróbuj zrozumieć nie można odejść z Dzikiego Polowania. - szepnął - Ono zawsze jest. Zawsze snuje się za tobą. Każdy zryw wiatru wzywa cię do niego. - spuścił głowę i odwrócił się do drzwi.   
\- Mark...  
\- Przebacz, bracie. - szepnął jeszcze zanim wyszedł. Mark przymknął oczy. Wziął oddech i zapragnął znów dosiąść swego wierzchowca. Poczuć zimny wiatr rozwiewający mu włosy. Pędzić przed siebie bez wytchnienia. Zapragnął znów zobaczyć kogoś... kogoś bliskiego... kto mógłby zrozumieć. Błąkał się po nocy. Po kilku godzinach położył się na trawie. Wszystko było tak odległe, tak mało znaczące. Zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział ile trwał w bezruchu ile czasu minęło zanim uchylił powieki. Przed oczami dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę.   
-Kieran.   
\- Mark. - blondyn spuścił głowę. Książę ukląkł przy nim i uniósł lekko jego podbródek. - Czyżbyś podjął złą decyzję?... - Mark patrzył na elfi grot na łańcuszku, który Kieran trzymał w ręku. Fearie podał mu go. Blondyn patrzył na przedmiot. Wiedział, że jeśli go weźmie wszystko znów będzie przesądzone.   
\- "Daj mi pochodnię; nie dbam o zabawę.  
Duszę mam w mroku, więc będę niósł światło."   
\- Szekspir. - szepną Kieran i założył mu grot na szyję. - Bądź moim światłem. Moim domem, do którego mogę wracać. Bądź tym czy byłeś, a ja odwdzięczę się tym samym, bo nie ma dla mnie pod tymi gwiazdami nic ważniejszego od ciebie Marku Blackthron, Nocny Łowco. - Mark przymknął oczy i dotknął grotu. Tylko przy księciu fearie potrafił wierzyć, że jest prawdziwym Nocnym Łowcą. Tylko jego obecność sprawiała, że nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości kim jest. Tylko przy nim w Dzikim Polowaniu był wyjątkowy i jedyny. Tylko przy nim potrafił mieć nadzieję. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego.   
-Kieran... - Fearie przyłożył mu palec do ust.   
\- Nie mów. Twoje oczy ukazują prawdę. - Mark uśmiechnął się słabo. A potem byli tylko oni, huk wiatru i tętent kopyt przez wiele, wiele lat.


End file.
